Shocking Revelations
Shocking Revelations is the twenty-third episode of SBFW Quest. It aired on August 27, 2019 and was written by FireMatch. Transcript (Episode begins with Purple eating a snow cone) Cici: Purple, where did you get that snow cone? Purple: From that old-ass-looking snow cone machine over there. (he points to a tray of ice with food coloring poured all over it) Cici: That’s what they called a snow cone?! Purple: Apparently so. It’s better than you think. Wanna try it? Cici: No tha- (they hear rumbling) What was that? Purple and Cici: Ingot. (Ingot is seen stomping his foot, Ian nearby) Ingot: NO! I told you to vandalize Crazy’s hoopla poster, not Jasbre’s Meat Puppets album! Ian: Sorry, I had cotton in my ear. Ingot: Sure you did. Ian: No, really. (Shows cotton ball in his ear) Ingot: Whatever, just don't do that again. Ian: Yes sir. Ingot: Where were we? Oh yeah. Purple: Stop right where you are, criminal! Ingot: Oh me, a criminal? I think not! Ian, attack! Ian: Right on it! (he charges towards Purple and Cici with his dull dagger, and misses terribly and runs right into a tree) That smarts. Ingot: D’oh! Cici: Take this! (he chucks a small rock from the ground and throws it straight into Ingot’s eye, stunning him) Ingot: My goddamn eye! How did this even happen?! Cici: I have no fucking clue. Purple: 27. Cici: What does that even mean? Purple: I dunno, I just like saying it. (winks) Ingot: (takes the rock out of his eye, revealing a scar left on it from where it hit) Alright, you win. I’ve had enough of this bullshit, there’s no need to hide my identity any longer. Cici: Yes. Ingot: I am… Purple: Yes! Ingot: … Ian: (eating a snow cone) What? Ingot: I am… Lock! Cici and Purple: WHAT?! Lock: Yes, that’s who I really am. You really were dumb enough to not notice me targeting Crazy? Purple: I totally noticed. Cici: I was reading a book. (Purple slaps him) Hey! Lock: Toodaloo, uh… what rhymes with that… idiots! (starts walking away) See ya on the flip side… or not! Man I need to work on my lines. (Cut to Golf in jail) Jail warden: Golf, Golf, Golf… you’re free to go. Golf: You’re kidding, right? Jail warden: No, I’m not. Relieves me of one more prisoner. Golf: Well, uh, okay then. (the warden opens up his cell and Golf is let out) (Fast forward to 1 week later, and Golf is finished with his latest project) Golf: I bring you… the new and improved, old… Fanonland! Jasbre: Say what now?! YOU rebuilt the old Fanonland?! Golf: Yep. As an apology. Jasbre: That’s just… astonishing. Matchy: Wow, he’s really changed in… 10 months. Golf: A lot can happen in 10 months. Dan: Can I rebuild Fanonland next? I want to… spice things up. Purple and Matchy: NO! Dan: Stop j- (gets slapped) Matchy: No. Just… no, go do something else, like read a book. Dan: But I just read all the Kiddy Wimp books. And my girlfriend broke up with me on the phone before we landed here. Matchy: Ok fair point. But why is Crazy running around in circles? Crazy: FANONLAND IS BACK, FANONLAND IS BACK, FANONLAND IS- (runs into Cici) Cici: Pipe down, will ya? Jasbre: I’ll be the king like I was before. Purple: Fine, I guess? Matchy: Whatever. Crazy: o Golf: Well, I’ll let you guys be. I gotta go banish a certain guy wearing an Alvin sweatshirt. (heads off) Dan: What was that about? Purple: No idea. Anyways, I was thinking about remodeling the old… (everyone starts chatting, ending the episode) Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes written by FireMatch Category:SBFW Quest Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes